Fumiko Raku
Appearence Fumiko (Treasured beauty in Japanese) Raku (pleasure in Japanese) has beautiful brown hair that she constantly brushes and wears a gorgeous pirate style dress with a stash round her waist and a vest coat. She also wears hoop earrings and a rose in her hair. Her outfit changes from time to time as she likes to be in fashion and cares a lot about her appearence. Personality She has a self centered personality believing herself to be more beautiful than anyone and gets into an argument if they say otherwise. She can also be very mean but only shows a tender soft side to her crew. She also sends money to her parents often to keep them off the streets as they are poor. She hates her hair getting wet so when its stormy weather she complains a lot and loves shopping when she is on a new island. Relationships Crew She gets along very well with her fellow crewmembers and also has a thing for Reizo mainly because she wants to know if he has ever found gold when he digs things up. She has a lot of respect for her captain and only allows her beauty to be compared to hers. Marines She has a rocky relationship with the marines due to her unusual power which causes them to have an interest in her and try to convince her many times to join them. Pirates She gets angry when female pirates from other crews call her ugly and get jealous of girls who wear revealing clothes. She gets along with the crews her captain gets along with. Regular people She gets on well with them and also gives money to the poorer people living on the streets as it reminds her of her parents back home. History Raku was born on Starshine island to two peasants who barely made a living as she grew up she started to sing to keep her parents happier when they realised she has a great voice. They started to use to sing in the street for money and gave it to them at the end of the day. One day when she was walking to the town to busk for money she fell down a hole and saw a cave with strange writing on the wall and in the middle of the cave she saw a strange scroll after she opened it she black out and woke up with a strange tattoo oh her left shoulder. After this she gained some strange abilities which make people think she has eaten a devil fruit. She heard about the moonwolf pirates and decided to join them as she thought it would be the best way to fins out about her ability more. She said her goodbyes to her parents and set out on her journey. Abilities Singing She has a strange power which she gained from a scroll this gives her the ability to sing and cause people to fall in love with her, send them to sleep, cause tidal waves and sonic shocks waves that can kill or maim the enemy. She can also sing normally which she only does when she has too. Physical Attributes Strength She doesn't have much strength and is one of the weaker members only relying on her singing ability and the others to protect her. So she ends up fighting from a distance. Speed Her speed is quite amazing for someone with no martial arts experience mainly due to the fact she runs around town looking in every clothes and shoe shop she can find for the perfect outfit. Agility Her agility is also the quite low but she trains to try and make it better. Endurance She hasnt got much endurance and can barely stay awake for two nights claiming she needs her beauty sleep. Senses and Instinct Her only senses and instinct are for fashion as she says but can sense fashion errors in a crowd of people. Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Superhuman Speed